star_wars_rebeliancifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Droga Jedi
Droga Jedi to 8 odcinek pierwszego sezonu prawidłowego serialu Star Wars: Rebelianci. Streszczenie Kanan wraz z Ezrą przylatują Upior'em do ukrytej w skale świątyni Jedi na Lothal. Tam Ezra ma dostać kryształ do swojego miecza świetlnego. Doznaje tam różnych wizji, między innymi o walce Inkwizytora z Kananem, czy zabiciu załogi Ducha. Ostatecznie Ezra zdobywa swój kryształ, po czym razem z Kananem odlatuje. Później już na Duchu chłopak buduje swój własny miecz świetlny. Wystąpili *Ezra Bridger *Kanan Jarrus *Hera Syndulla *Garazeb Orrelios *Sabine Wren *C1-10P *Inkwizytor (Pau'anin) *Depa Billaba *Ephraim Bridger *Mira Bridger *Yoda Zwierzęta *Lothalski szczur *Lothalski Kot *Lothalski Wilk Modele droidów *Droid astromechaniczny Lokalizacje *Lothal **Świątynia Jedi na Lothalu *PM-1203 **Fort Anaxes Pojazdy *Lekki frachtowiec VCX-100 **Duch **Upiór Wydarzenia *Kanan i Ezra lecą do Świątyni Jedi na Lothal. *Ezra tworzy swój miecz świetlny. Ciekawostki * Roboczy tytuł tego odcinka brzmiał "Enlightenment" ("Oświecenie"). * To, co robił Ezra wraz z Sabine , zostało opisane we wcześniejszej wersji scenariusza, ale zostało wycięte z powodu braku czasu. Stanie się to oczywiste pod koniec sezonu. * We wczesnej wersji historii w poszukiwanie kryształu kyber dla Ezry byli zaangażowani stary Jho i Vizago , lecz gdy rozszerzyła się opowieść o charakterze bardziej duchowym, scenariusz został zmieniony tak, aby skupiał się na wydarzeniach w świątyni. * Pomysł, że w galaktyce są inne świątynie Jedi niż centralna na Coruscant, jest poparty obecnością takich placówek na Ilium i Devaronie w "The Clone Wars" było również w Expanded Universe - przyp. tłum.. * Na zamarzniętym gruncie dookoła świątyni widać starożytne symbole przedstawiające powiązaną naturę jasnej i ciemnej strony Mocy. Te ikony było widać na Mortis i Ilum w "The Clone Wars". * Obecność kryształów kyber pod powierzchnią Lothalu (widzianych w "Breaking Ranks") do pewnego stopnia tłumaczy fakt, że zdecydowano się tam postawić świątynię w starożytnych czasach. * W koszmarnej wizji Ezry Inkwizytor najpierw zabija Zeba . Potem za chłopakiem widać (w formie cienia) jak pada Hera . Słyszymy jak Chopper dostaje się za zamknięte drzwi, nim Sabine wydaje mrożący krew w żyłach okrzyk. Jej ciało - a przynajmniej stopy - widać za Inkwizytorem , gdy otwierają się drzwi. * Starożytny skrypt widziany na ścianach świątyni Jedi wziął się z ilustracji Ralpha McQuarriego przedstawiającej antyczną świątynię na Yavinie, którą namalował na potrzeby "The Illustated Star Wars Universe" w 1995 r. * Oficjalna premiera tego odcinka nastąpiła 5 stycznia 2015, lecz można go było oglądać tydzień wcześniej dzięki aplikacji WATCH Disney XD. * Odcinek ten w widoczny sposób nawiązuje do "The Gathering" z "The Clone Wars", gdzie młodziki również musiały przejść przez swego rodzaju rytuał, aby zdobyć kryształ. Powtarzające się motywy to wybieranie drogi oraz stawienie czoła własnym strachom. * Mapa, którą Kanan ma w swoim holokronie, bardzo przypomina Gwiezdne Mapy z gry "Knights of the Old Republic". * Słowa mistrza Yody - "Know I am here because you are here" ("Że tu jestem wiem, ponieważ ty tu jesteś") być może nawiązują do podobnych, wygłoszonych przez Qui-Gona w "The Clone Wars": "I am here, because you are here" ("Jestem tu, ponieważ ty tu jesteś"). (ciekawostki zaczerpnięte z Bastionu Polskich Fanów Star Wars) Cytaty Gdzie można zobaczyć http://www.bitvid.sx/embed/?v=974c28e3e536e http://www.wholecloud.net/embed/?v=e0fe9409416b8 http://www.auroravid.to/embed/?v=9c6e36f2cdaee http://embed.nowvideo.sx/embed/?v=3b97ef961b3c4 https://yadi.sk/i/NzUXWlT8fR97D http://www.kreskowkazone.pl/odcinki-online_gwiezdne-wojny-rebelianci-2014_10 (pamiętajcie, aby wyłączać reklamy, i aby klikać ,,Continue to the video) Galeria en:Path of the Jedi Kategoria:Serial Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1